Her After Flower
by Kim Reyna
Summary: Just a Fluffy Happy Reading


**Her After Flower**

Tok! Tok!

Matsuri mengulangi lagi ketukanya pada pintu besi itu. kakinya sudah mulai tidak betah sekian lama berdiri.

"Nee-san, lama sekali.." protes bocah laki-laki dalam gandengan Matsuri.

"Kau sih pakai acara kencan segala dengan Moegi-chan. Aku saja belum punya pacar kau yang anak kecil malah mendahuluiku. Dasar..."

"Bukan begitu! Aku kesini kan mau mengerjakan tugas bersama Moegi-chan" Konohamaru—nama bocah laki-laki itu, mendelik marah pada kakak-nya.

"Ok.. ok.." Matsuri melengos tak peduli. "Heeyy! Sakura-chan cepat buka pintunya!" teriak gadis itu tak sabar. Bahkan kini bukan ketukan lagi yang ia lontarkan. Melainkan gebrakan pada pintu hingga membuatnya terdengar bising.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar langkah kaki berlari-lari kecil dari dalam rumah itu.

Ckreekk..!

"Apa kau sedang mandi huh!? Lama sek—" Matsuri membungkam mulutnya secara tiba-tiba. Sosok yang tengah membukakan pintu itu bukanlah seperti yang ia harapkan. Sakura—teman satu kampusnya tidak muncul di depanya. Dan… siapa ini? Malah pemuda rambut merah yang terlihat bingung atas teriakan tiba-tiba gadis itu.

Kepala Matsuri berpikir sekali lagi. Ia tidak salah alamat kan? Kepalanya melongok nomor rumah yang tertera pada tembok dekat pintu. Ia tidak salah rumah… mana mungkin tiba-tiba ia nyasar setelah sekian tahun ia bolak-balik main ke rumah teman kecilnya. Tidak lucu…

"Kau mencari Sakura?" Tanya laki-laki itu mengagetkan Matsuri.

"N-ne.." Matsuri menggangguk spontan—grogi. Disampingnya Konohamaru terkikik meremehkan. Matsuri sempat melotot kearah adiknya sebelum kembali menatap laki-laki itu ketika ia melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Dia ada di dalam. Masuklah.." pemuda itu menyingkir, membiarkan dua makhluk aneh itu masuk kedalam. Pemuda itu berjalan dibelakang mereka setelah menutup kembali pintu besi itu.

Otak Matsuri mulai menebak-nebak siapa kiranya pemuda itu. kenapa bisa ia dirumah Sakura? Apa dia saudaranya? Sakura tidak pernah cerita dia punya saudara. Atau jangan-jangan—pacarnya?! Matsuri mengepalkan jemari tanganya karena kesal. Berani-beraninya temanya itu berpacaran tanpa bilang padanya. Ia tidak rela kalau mereka jadian tanpa memberi PJ terlebih dahulu. Mati kau, Haruno Sakura!

Sampai di ruang tengah Konohamaru menemukan Moegi—adik perempuan Sakura—sedang menulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya. Konohamaru langsung melepaskan genggaman tanganya pada jemari Matsuri lalu berlari kearah Moegi.

"Dasar anak itu.." gerutu Matsuri. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mendapati pemuda tadi sudah tidak di belakangnya. Ia mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan ke tangga atas, menuju kamar Sakura.

"Kau! Aku memanggilmu dari tadi ternyata kau malah tidur! Banguuun~ sudah siang nyonyaa~" Matsuri memukul-mukulkan bantal pada tubuh Sakura yang mulai menggeliat terusik.

"Hoaahhmm.. kau menggangguku" dengan mata setengah menutup Sakura mendudukkan dirinya.

Srott Srott.. Matsuri kembali berusaha membangunkan gadis pink itu dengan cara menyemprotkan parfum kewajah Sakura. Seketika mata yang semula setengah terkatup itu kini membelalak marah.

"HEI! Apa ini!" teriaknya marah.

"Ahaha.. mulutmu bau sekali ketika kau menguap. Kalau disempot parfum kan jadi lumayan baunya" cengir Matsuri tanpa dosa.

"Kau benar-benar menggangguku.." kata Sakura.

"Bukan, lebih tepatnya aku yang diganggu Konohamaru. Dia merengek padaku untuk bisa bertemu dengan Moegi. Mau tidak mau Kaa-san akan menyuruhku mengantarnya. Padahal kan hari ini jadwalku latihan... aisshh.." Matsuri memperagakan wajah merananya.

"Dasar anak sekarang.. sudah berani pacar-pacaran.." Sakura mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Mengenai pacar.. kenapa kau tidak bilang kau sudah punya pacar padaku? Kau tahu apa akibatnya kan Sakura-chan?" Matsuri tersenyum manis sekali. Sampai-sampai membuat Sakura merinding ngeri. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Matsuri jika ia menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ehhehhe.. jadi kau sudah tahu rupanya. Gomen ne, aku belum bisa memberi tahumu karena akhir-akhir ini aku banyak tugas. Dan masalah PJnya, jangan khawatir akan kutraktir sepuasmu sampai kau kenyang dan ingin muntah. Kalau belum puas juga aku akan memberimu versi mentahnya juga sekalian.."

"Sugoooii.. kau sedang tajir-kah?" Matsuri mengerling senang.

"Apanyaa~ jelas-jelas keadaanku yang mengenaskan begini pertanda aku sedang bokek.. aku bilang begitu hanya ingin melarikan diri dari siksaanmu jika sampai-sampai tidak memberimu PJ tau.." gerutu Sakura.

"Tapi pacarmu memang tampan.." pancing Matsuri.

"Ahh benarkah? Dia memang tampan~" Sakura memegangi pipinya yang mulai merona.

"Umm. Dia tinggi, body atletis, dengan rambut mera—"

"Hey, apa kau sedang waras saat melihatnya? Jelas-jelas rambutnya hitam! Dan seperti ayam!" Sakura memotong kalimat Matsuri.

"Mungkin kau yang ngelindur. Aku melihatnya dengan seksama. Dan rambutnya merah seperti ini" Matsuri menunjuk boneka iblis di meja belajar Sakura. "Dan kau berani sekali tinggal serumah denganya!"

Oke, kini Sakura sadar Matsuri bukan sedang membicarakan pacarnya.

"Kau salah orang -_- mungkin yang kau maksud Gaara-nii" kata Sakura.

"Siapa?"

"Dia kakak sepupu-ku. Untuk sementara ini dia memang tinggal disini bersamaku. Dia baru saja lulus dari Universitas Sunagakure. Rambutnya memang merah seperti yang kau bilang tadi. Jadi kau sudah bertemu denganya?"

Matsuri menggeser kursi di depan meja belajar dan mendudukinya.

"Dia yang membukakan pintu untukku.." kata Matsuri cengo.

"Jadi sekarang jangan salah paham lagi dia pacarku!"

"Tapi setidaknya kau mengaku kalau memang punya pacar, kan. Jadi aku masih tetap punya jatah PJ" Matsuri mengambil setoples cemilan dibelakangnya.

"Wakatta~" jawab Sakura lesu.

"Sayonara Sakura-chan..." Matsuri memakai sandalnya lalu berbalik pergi dengan acuh. Diikuti Konohamaru dibelakangnya.

"Ah lupa.. salam untuk Uchiha Sasuke" kata Matsuri tiba-tiba membuat pipi Sakura kembali merona dibuatnya. Dan Konohamaru yang berjalan jadi menabrak tubuh Matsuri karena berhenti mendadak. Matsuri lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Ah satu lagi.." Matsuri berhenti lagi—dan membuat Konohamaru menabraknya lagi.

"Nee-chan!" kata Konohamaru sewot.

"Salam juga untuk Gaara-nii" Matsuri mengatakanya dengan wajah datar.

"Jangan khawatir. Akan kusampaikan bersama pujianmu yang tadi!" teriak gadis pink itu. Matsuri mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Tampan.. tinggi.. body atletis.. rambut merah~" goda Sakura.

"HEEEI!" ancam Matsuri. Namun Sakura hanya meresponya dengan gelak tawa.

Hawa dingin langsung menyambut Matsuri ketika ia memasuki sebuah toko yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat kuliahnya. Kakinya berjalan melewati kasir, menuju tempat aksesoris semacam gelang, kalung, dan lainya.

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk melihat-lihat benda yang ia inginkan. Itu dia! Gelang warna biru yang sudah lama ia incar. Ia merunduk untuk mengambil benda itu. lalu kembali berdiri dengan senyum mengembang sampai tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang ia temui di rumah Sakura.

Orang itu juga sedang mencari sesuatu. Tapi begitu merasa sedang diamati, ia menatap gadis dihadapanya dan tak merasa asing dengan wajah itu. ia pun tersenyum, meski belum pasti ia mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat gadis itu.

Matsuri mambalas senyuman pemuda itu dengan kaku. Tidak menyangka akan diajak tersenyum oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya. Karena mendapati dirinya hampir mati gaya di depan pemuda merah maroon itu, ia lebih memilih pergi, pura-pura mencari sesuatu.

Gadis itu berkeliling sebentar, karena ia pikir tak ada yang menarik untuk ia lihat, ia pun memutuskan untuk menuju kasir dan membayar apa yang ia beli. Ia menyerahkan gelang ditanganya kepada kasir. Sementara tanganya merogoh-rogoh sakunya mencari dompet.

"Dimana dompetku.." kata Matsuri panik, ia rogoh seluruh saku kemeja, celana, dan tasnya tapi nihil. Ia sangat panik sekarang. Ia tak menyimpan uang sepeser pun di sakunya karena semua uang ia letakkan di dompet.

"Aah~ bagaimana ini.." Matsuri menggigit bibirnya khawatir. Bagaimana kalau dompetnya tak bisa ditemukan.

"Bagaimana nona? Sudah ketemu?" tanya sang kasir.

"Sekalian saja. Aku yang bayar.." Laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan disamping Matsuri mengeluarkan uangnya untuk membayar barang yang ia beli juga gelang yang Matsuri pilih.

"Hanya ini?" Tanya pemuda itu menunjukkan gelang tadi.

Matsuri mengangguk dan menatap orang itu menyesal. Setelah dibayar, mereka pun keluar dari toko itu.

"Kamu... temannya Sakura kan?" tanya pemuda itu ketika sudah berhasil mengingat dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini.

Matsuri mengangguk lesu. "Gomenasai.. sudah merepotkanmu"

"Daijoubu.." pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum tulus. Ia kemudian menghilang menuju parkiran kendaraan. Sementara Matsuri berjalan mendekati halte yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat semula ia berdiri.

Matsuri menghela nafas panjang lalu merunduk.

"Huh.. kenapa aku mengalami hal sial hari ini. Aku benar-benar memalukan.. Kenapa juga dompetku bisa hilang.. payah.."

Piimm..!

Matsuri mendongak mendengar klakson mobil di depanya. Ia kira itu suara bus, ternyata hanya mobil orang lain.

Kaca mobil itu terbuka, dan menampakkan laki-laki berambut merah yang menolongnya barusan.

"Masuklah.. aku akan mengantarmu" katanya.

'Kau bicara padaku?' batin Matsuri. Matsuri celingukan mencari orang lain di sekitar. Kalau tiba-tiba saja ia menjawab namun rupanya pemuda tersebut bicara dengan orang lain maka ia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri yang kedua kali. Tapi tak ada orang lain disini.

"Kita searah kan? Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Ayo masuk" ajak orang itu lagi.

Selama diperjalanan Matsuri hanya diam memandang keluar jendela mobil. Ia sama sekali tak berani mengatakan sesuatu untuk membunuh kesunyian yang melanda, bahkan untuk sekedar menatap pemuda itu pun ia tak punya nyali. Yang benar saja? Setelah kejadian yang barusan ia alami? Tidak, terima kasih.

"Kau diam karena kejadian tadi?" tanya Gaara—setahu Matsuri itu namanya.

"Gomen. Aku akan menggantinya. Dan arigatou. Karena sudah menolongku" Matsuri menunduk menatap tanganya yang ia pangku diatas paha.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan..." jawab Gaara masih sibuk menyetir.

Mereka diam lagi. Setelah beberapa menit duduk disamping Laki-laki itu, Matsuri bisa menganalisis sepertinya dia orang yang tidak banyak bicara.

"Nii-san, bisa tolong jangan katakan masalah ini pada Sakura?" ucap Matsuri memberanikan diri.

"Hn" hanya itu jawabannya. Membuat Matsuri meringsut kembali ke posisi semula: merapat pintu dan menghadap keluar jendela.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah Matsuri.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak~" Matsuri menunduk sopan sebelum mobil itu melesat meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Matsuri masih berdiri dengan ragu di depan rumah Sakura. Ia meremas tanganya berkali-kali. Masuk.. tidak.. masuk.. ti—

Ckrek! Pintu di depan Matsuri terbuka membuat gadis itu membelalak kaget sekaligus gugup.

Pemuda itu lagi. Ia sedang membawa seplastik penuh yang diduga itu berisi sampah. Gaara menyapa Matsuri dengan senyumanya. Matsuri tersenyum tidak enak.

"Sakura di dalam. Masuk saja" ucapnya masih tersenyum lalu berlalu, berjalan keluar meletakkan sampah ke tong besi di bawah tiang listrik. Matsuri tak ingin mengamati pemuda itu lebih lama lagi. Sepertinya percaya dirinya pupus dan lebih memutuskan menemui Sakura yang berada di dalam.

Matsuri celingukan mencari sosok Sakura. Biasanya gadis itu ada dikamarnya? Kenapa tidak ada? Haruskah ia bertanya pada Gaara? Dan kaki kecil itu pun melangkah menuruni tangga dan menemukan Gaara duduk di depan televisi sambil memeluk setoples cemilan.

"Nii—" Matsuri tidak jadi memanggil laki-laki bertato ai kanji itu karena ia sudah lebih dulu menengok kearahnya, mungkin ia sudah mendengar langkah kaki turun dari tangga sebelumnya. "Sakura kemana?"

"Ah!" Gaara menepuk jidatnya. "Dia pergi bersama teman laki-lakinya kalau tidak salah..."

"Souka..?" jawab Matsuri mulai berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya agar suasananya tidak menjadi kaku. Mungkin sebaiknya ia pulang saja. "Aku.."

"Mainlah sebentar. Siapa tahu Sakura tidak lama" Matsuri terlihat berpikir sebentar atas tawaran Gaara.

"Lihat, aku baru saja beli kaset game terbaru. Tidak akan seru jika memainkanya sendirian. Kau mau melawanku?" ajak Gaara dengan antusias, ia jadi tak tega menolaknya. Bagaimanapun sepertinya Gaara juga sedang berusaha bersikap natural padanya.

Matsuri akhirnya mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping Gaara.

"Yang kalah lebih dulu akan dicoret dengan ini" Gaara menyeringai menunjukkan bubuk berwarna putih susu diatas meja. Entah itu terigu, gandum atau pun sagu Matsuri tidak tahu pasti.

"Berani?" Tanya Gaara. Bagaimana pun ia tetaplah Matsuri, yang tidak bisa menolak tantangan orang lain.

Mereka bermain dari menit ke menit berlanjut jam ke jam selanjutnya tanpa mempedulikan aura yang semula kaku. Bahkan mereka menjadi seperti teman lama yang bertemu kembali, saling tertawa ketika mereka melakukan kesalahan. Mereka juga mulai melupakan tujuan utama mengapa Matsuri datang kemari. Wajah mereka juga dipenuhi coretan-coretan putih. Ralat—sepertinya hanya Matsuri saja yang wajahnya hampir penuh coretan karena Gaara hanya memiliki dua coretan dibagian kanan pipinya.

Dan, sepertinya Matsuri harus mengubah pandangannya terhadap sosok Gaara yang semula terlihat diam dan tidak banyak bicara. 'Dia orang yang menyenangkan…'

Pintu depan terbuka dan masuklah Sakura yang membawa belanjaan-belanjaanya.

"ASTAGA!" teriaknya kaget melihat dua makhluk hidup seperti melihat sepasang setan. Dua orang itu menengok sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pulang dulu. Harus makan malam disini" tahan Sakura.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau dimarahi Kaa-san.." sanggah Matsuri tidak mau merepotkan.

"Tidak. Kau makan malam saja disini Matsuri. Aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku bisa jelaskan pada Kaa-san mu jika perlu" tambah Gaara yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan piring-piring di meja makan.

"NANI?"

"Aku yang mengajakmu battle game kan? Anggap saja ini ucapan terimakasihku"

"Daijoubu~ jangan tolak rejeki.." kata Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya santai.

"Dasar~" gerutu Matsuri.

"Nii-san, Arigatou.." ucap Matsuri ketika mereka di dalam mobil Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Deg! Lagi, keraguan Matsuri muncul untuk mengatakan alasan utamanya kerumah Sakura.

"Sebenarnya... aku bukan mencari Sakura" kata Matsuri tidak berani menatap Gaara. Ia menatap jalan di depan. Matsuri memberanikan diri untuk mengatakanya "aku mencari Gaara Nii-san. Aku berniat mengembalikan uang yang Nii-san pinjamkan untuk membayar ge—"

"Lupakan.." sanggah Gaara. 'gadis ini benar-benar lucu' pikir Gaara. "Sudah kubilang jangan dipikirkan.. jadi lupakan saja, mengerti?" ucap Gaara—menatap Matsuri sekilas dengan senyumnya.

Matsuri diam menatap Gaara yang masih fokus mengemudi.

Mereka tiba di halaman rumah yang Gaara sudah mengenalinya sebelumnya. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"Yakin tidak perlu aku jelaskan pada Kaa-san mu?" tanya Gaara. Matsuri menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Kaa-san sudah tahu aku berada dirumah Sakura sebelumnya. Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" jelas Matsuti. Sekarang gantian Gaara mengangguk.

Klek! Tangan Matsuri membuka pintu mobil. Sebelah kakinya sudah menapak tanah hendak keluar, namun pergelangan tanganya tertahan. Gaara menahanya. Matsuri menoleh, mendapati laki-laki itu menatapnya.

Sejenak mata Gaara memeperlihatkan raut kebingungan dalam dirinya. Ia sempat lupa kalimat apa yang akan ia lontarkan pada Matsuri setelah menahan gadis itu untuk tidak keluar dari mobilnya beberapa saat.

"Masih belum kapok bermain game denganku kan?" tanyanya.

"Nani? ahaha" Matsuri tergelak mendengarnya. "Aku masih mau terima tantangan Nii-san kapan pun. Jadi jangan khawatir"

Gaara tersenyum lalu melepas tanganya yang menahan Matsuri. Gadis itu pun turun dari mobil.

Ia melambaikan tangan pada Gaara sebelum laki-laki itu menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Matanya masih mengekor pada mobil itu sampai menghilang tak terlihat.

Matsuri tercenung di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia memandangi pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sempat dipegang Gaara. Kemudian ia menyentuh pergelangan tanganya itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa sih yang aku pikirkan.. hegh.." Matsuri tertawa sendiri mendapati dirinya bertingkah konyol. Padahal tadi ketika Gaara mengoleskan bubuk putih ke wajahnya ia tak merasakan apa pun. Mungkin karena expresi Gaara. Benar, expresi Gaara saat mengoleskan bubuk itu ke wajahnya adalah expresi candaan. Sementara expresi barusan itu...

'Ahh peduli apa aku ini' pikir Matsuri lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Matsuri tak pernah menyadari kapan sebenarnya ia dan Gaara mulai saling dekat. Yang ia rasakan hanya nyaman. Tak ada banyak komplain dari hatinya ketika ia di dekat Gaara. Mereka berdua pun sama-sama merasa nyambung ketika saling berbicara.

Hubungan ini sudah berjalan sangat lama. Teman? Ya, hanya teman. tak ada yang lebih baik dari kata itu.

"Ayolaaaah~" pinta Gaara yang duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Matsuri.

"Apa salahnya mau membantuku? Aku juga mau meluangkan waktuku untuk menjemputmu pulang kuliah" jawab Gaara membela diri.

"Hei—aku kan tidak pernah meminta Nii-san menjemputku" Kata Matsuri.

"Baiklah.. itu kemauanku sendiri. Sudah cepat sana ambil pesanannya" Gaara mendorong pelan pundak Matsuri untuk segera turun dari mobilnya.

Matsuri mendengus dan mau tak mau ia pun membuka pintu mobil dan menapakkan satu kakinya di tanah.

"Ehh, tunggu sebentar. Aku kan tidak bawa uang. Heee jangan-jangan Gaara-nii mau memperalatku ya" tanya Matsuri curiga.

"Aku sudah membayarnya.. kau hanya tinggal mengambilnya saja" erang Gaara.

"Ahhaha.. pintar~" Matsuri turun dari mobil tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang Gaara berikan.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk ke sebuah toko kue.

"Permisi.." ucap Matsuri pada pegawai wanita di toko kue tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Saya mau mengambil pesanan tuan Sabaku Gaara" jawab Matsuri apa adanya. Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian melangkah kebelakang untuk mengambil pesananya. Tak lama ia pun kembali dengan cake yang sudah di bungkus rapi.

"Tolong tulis nama lengkap anda beserta tanda tanganya disini, sebagai bukti pembelian" wanita itu memberikan selembar kertas pada Matsuri.

"Ah ne.." Matsuri menuliskan namanya dibawah kertas itu.

"Anda beruntung sekali.." ucap wanita itu tersenyum sumringah.

"Huh?" Matsuri mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti sambil memberikan kertas itu pada pegawai tadi.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu.." Matsuri mengangguk terimakasih sebelum membawa pesanan itu keluar dari toko. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan mendapati Gaara tersenyum kearahnya.

"Terimakasih" kata Gaara. Matsuri hanya melengos.

"Matsuri..." panggil Gaara ketika mereka sedang di dalam mobil menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Ne?" Matsuri menoleh.

"Aku sudah minta izin pada Kaa-san mu untuk menculikmu hari ini" kata Gaara enteng.

"Apaan~ kita mau kemana sih? Dan kenapa Nii-san rapi sekali, tumben.. ada yang mecurigakan.." ucap Matsuri penasaran.

"Lihat saja.." jawab Gaara sok misterius.

Mobil Gaara memasuki sebuah halaman gedung. Mereka pun keluar dari mobil. Gaara mengajak Matsuri menuju ke atap gedung itu.

"Ini apa?" tanya Matsuri ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan di depanya. Sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat lilin dan hiasan-hiasan lainya. Meja itu dikelilingi beberapa kursi.

"Begini.. ini semua sengaja aku siapkan. Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku pada seorang gadis" tutur Gaara jujur—sebenarnya agak terdengar aneh.

"Souka? Aku tidak tahu kau orang yang romantis Nii-san.." Matsuri manggut-manggut sambil berjalan mendekati meja untuk meletakkan kue ditanganya.

"Begitukah"

"Hei hei Nii-san, siapa gadis itu? aku jadi ingin tahu"

"Kau akan tahu nanti" jawab Gaara.

"Nanti? Apa aku juga harus disini ketika kau mengatakan perasaanmu pada gadis itu? jangan bilang aku disini untuk membantumu merapikan tempat ini" Matsuri memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Yang benar saja.. tentu tidak"

"Lalu apa hubunganya denganku?" Matsuri berbalik untuk menatap Gaara.

"Ahh bagaimana ya.." Gaara menggaruk belakang kepalanya ragu. "Gadis itu sebentar lagi akan datang kemari. Biarkan aku berlatih mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu" pinta Gaara.

"Begitu" jawab Matsuri datar, namun tersirat diwajahnya kekecewaan.

"Boleh kan?"

"Heiisshh... apa-apaan itu" Matsuri melengos pura-pura meremehkan.

"Doshite? Harus boleh" kata Gaara.

"Tidak mau" Matsuri berbalik mau menjauh dari Gaara. Tapi tanganya ditahan oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau harus mau" paksa Gaara menarik gadis itu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Baiklah baiklah.." Matsuri mengalah. Gadis itu duduk di depan Gaara dengan menekuk tangannya di depan dada.

"Kita mulai" ucap Gaara agak canggung. Yang benar saja! Seorang Sabaku Gaara melakukan hal semacam ini!? Menggelikan~ Matsuri hanya mengangguk santai.

"Ehem, Matsu-chan... Aku.."

Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras mencoba untuk tidak tertawa dan membuyarkan konsentrasi laki-laki di depanya. Laki-laki itu memanggilnya apa?

"Hei! Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa" kata Gaara. Matsuri manggut-manggut mengerti masih sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ahh kau memanggilku apa? Ahah kau membuat perutku sakit.. Baiklah, salahku. Kita ulangi dari awal" kata Matsuri tidak tahan dengan wajah serius Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk mengikuti perkataan Matsuri. Dan itu membuat gadis itu merasa pemuda di depannya terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Aku—HEEII!" Gaara berteriak sewot.

"Ahahahh..! aku menyerah ahaha.. Nii-san latihan saja sendiri, aku tak tahan dengan wajahmu itu hah hahh.." Matsuri akhirnya tergelak memegangi perutnya yang terasa kaku.

Matsuri melirik jam tanganya, lalu kepalanya menoleh kearah barat dimana disana matahari sudah setengahnya tenggelam dalam garis horizon.

"Kawaii~ Nii-san, harusnya kau mengajak gadis itu kemari disaat seperti ini, saat matahari tenggelam. Cantik sekali!" gadis itu berdiri dan mendekat ke pagar pembatas untuk memperluas pandanganya melihat sunset.

"Harusnya.." respon Gaara.

"Harusnya" timpal Matsuri tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu.

"Dia tak akan datang.." lirih Gaara merunduk sambil melirik jam tanganya.

Matsuri menoleh terkejut.

"Doshite? Apa yang Nii-san katakan, tentu dia akan datang.. mungkin saja jalanan macet. Coba saja hubungi dia"

"Dia tidak datang.. Dia tidak mungkin datang.." kepala Gaara yang merunduk kini setengah terangkat untuk menatap kue yang masih terbungkus rapat di atas meja didepannya.

"Ada apa denganmu~ kau tidak boleh putus asa seperti itu!" Matsuri berbalik dan bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Matahari dibelakangnya sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam, hingga hanya gelaplah yang disuguhkan oleh langit.

Lama mereka menunggu. Matsuri masih saja meyakinkan laki-laki didepanya yang semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya lelah. Kue di depanya masih terdiam teranggurkan, lilin yang semenjak tadi menyala kini tinggal seperempat panjangnya.

"Aku tahu.. aku tahu Nii-san lelah menunggu. Aku juga lelah menunggu Gaara-Nii! Tapi aku akan terus menunggu karena aku tahu penantian ini tidaklah sia-sia! Tapi kenapa Onii-san seperti ini!? Nii-san tidak bisa putus asa seperti itu. bukankah hari ini yang Nii-san tunggu-tunggu? Hari ini kan yang Nii-san nanti? Jangan menganggap ini berakhir hanya karena gadis itu tidak menepati janjinya untuk datang kemari!" kini Matsuri sudah habis kesabaranya.

Gadis itu hanya ingin melihat laki-laki ini bahagia.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya menatap Matsuri. Matsuri mengatupkan mulutnya menanti apa kiranya yang akan dikatakan oleh Gaara setelah tatapan penuh arti itu.

'Kenapa jadi dia yang marah-marah?' pikir Gaara.

"Pulanglah.." ucap Gaara. Matsuri terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tes..

Tes tes..

Tes tes.. tes..

Satu persatu rintik hujan turun membasahi mereka berdua. Matsuri mendongak menatap air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya, namun yang ia lihat hanya langit yang gelap.

'Hujan' pikirnya. Gadis itu mendekati Gaara lalu mengambil buket bunga yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dekat kaki Gaara.

"Nii-san ayo, kau tidak bisa terus disini. Kau akan kehujanan, sebaiknya kita berteduh" Matsuri menarik tangan Gaara yang tetap tak bergeming.

"Onii-san hayaku!" tubuh mereka setengah basah karena air hujan. Karena Matsuri pikir Gaara masih kukuh pada pemikiranya untuk tetap duduk disana—well itu yang akan dilakukan oleh seseorang yang patah hati—maka Matsuri memutuskan untuk berteduh sendirian karena hujan yang semakin deras.

Set! Tangan Gaara menahan gadis itu untuk tidak menjauh.

"….." hanya diam. Gaara tak mengatakan apa-apa, membiarkan tubuh mereka basah dibawah hujan. Kepalanya masih merunduk, perlahan pemuda rambut merah bata itu bangun lalu memegang kepala Matsuri. Matanya yang sayu menatap kedalam caramel gadis itu.

Matsuri tersentak—laki-laki itu mencium bibirnya. Spontan, ia mendorong tubuh Gaara tapi ia tak bergerak, masih tetap pada posisinya mencium paksa gadis itu.

Matsuri tak sanggup bergerak kala kedua tangannya berhasil digenggam erat oleh tangan kiri Gaara. Marah? Tentu saja. Kecewa? Apa lagi. Gadis itu tak bisa meyembunyikan perasaanya lebih lama lagi.

'Kenapa seperti ini.. aku tidak mau kau melakukan ini padaku, aku tidak mau menjadi pelampiasan perasaanmu, aku tahu ini harusnya kau berikan pada gadis itu bukan padaku.. sakit rasanya, Gaara..' Matsuri menangis. Ya, gadis itu menangis. Air mata yang sudah ia tahan semenjak tadi.

Gaara melepaskan bibirnya ketika ia merasakan pipi gadis itu panas karena air matanya. Ia tatap Matsuri dengan seksama.

Ia mengambil kue di atas meja dan buket bunga ditangan Matsuri, lalu menarik gadis itu untuk menepi. Menghindar dari hujan meski mereka sudah terlanjur basah.

Matsuri mengusap-usap lenganya merasa risih di dekat Gaara. Gaara melirik gadis itu, lalu kembali mengamati hujan. Mereka lama terdiam. Yang tersisa hanya suara hujan.

"Ahh.. aku lapar~" kata Gaara sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Aku lapar, bisa kau bukakan cake itu untukku?" Gaara menunjuk kue yang tergeletak di meja dekat Gaara berdiri.

Matsuri menatap Gaara. "Kau tidak boleh membukanya.. Gadis itu pasti datang"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali huh? Cepat buka" kata Gaara.

'Kenapa Gaara-nii menjadi kasar padaku? Apa gadis itu sangat berarti baginya sampai dia bersikap seperti ini?' dengan berat hati ia pun membuka pembungkus kue itu. pasti kue itu agak hancur karena hujan.

Matsuri membukanya, dan ia terkejut. Kue itu berbentuk bunga matahari dengan strawberry di pinggir-pinggirnya beserta hiasan bunga mawar yang dibuat dengan butter cream berwarna merah. Cake yang terlihat cukup elegan meski agak rusak karena hujan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Matsuri terkejut. Bukan, bukan itu. yang mebuatnya tercengang adalah tulisan ditengah-tengah cake matahari itu.

Tertulis dengan rapi;

'Would You Be Mine, Matsuri-chan?'

Matsuri mengusap air matanya yang meleleh begitu saja, lalu menatap Gaara yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut, tampan sekali.

Mulut Matsuri terbuka, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar. Kepalanya masih berfikir, mencoba memproses tentang kejadian-kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

Gaara mendekat dan memeluk Matsuri, memberikannya kehangatan.

"Tentu saja gadis itu tidak akan datang, nona Matsuri. Gadis itu tidak akan pernah datang... karena gadis itu sudah disini bersamaku" bisiknya.

"Nii-san jahat~" kata Matsuri bergetar. "Kau kejam!" Matsuri memukul lengan Gaara keras-keras sekali sambil terisak.

"Gomen" bisik Gaara. "Bagaimana dengan jawabanmu, Matsu-chan?"

Matsuri diam. Tidak sepenuhnya diam karena isakkan masih terdengar dari mulut gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu. namun ia masih menahan tangisan agar bisa kembali berbicara.

Ditatapnya Gaara yang masih menunggu jawabanya. Matsuri menunduk lagi.

"Eung" gadis itu mengangguk malu-malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Gaara. Pemuda itu tersenyum geli, ia bahagia.

"Maaf.. aku menciummu tanpa persetujuan darimu" Gaara melepas pelukanya untuk menatap Matsuri.

"Dan maaf.. karena sudah mempermainkanmu. Hahh.. kurasa aku berlebihan, terlalu mendramatisir" Gaara mencolek cake itu dan mencicipinya.

"Oishi" Gaara mencolek lagi cake itu lalu mengoleskanya pada hidung Matsuri sampai bibir gadis itu, lalu tertawa puas. Tapi Matsuri tidak membalasnya seperti ketika Gaara menjahilinya. Gadis itu hanya berkedip menatapnya.

Gaara lalu mendekatkan kepalanya pada gadis itu, dan Matsuri otomatis memejamkan matanya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu agak memundurkan kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi sang gadis.

"Aishiteruyo.." Bisiknya lalu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya bibirnya membersihkan cream di bibir Matsuri.

—Taukah kau Nii-san... Perasaan ini sudah ada semenjak aku sendiri belum menyadarinya—

End—

**Ahh, gomennasai~ kupikir cerita ini aneh.. dan ternyata emang begitu T^T *Howee***

** Kayaknya emang Gaara ga pantes berperan disini juga.. dia jadi OOC.. *pundung***

** Sekali lagi gomennasai~**

**Tapi meski gaje readers masih mau review kan? Ahaha.. =_=a**


End file.
